Catalytic converters are devices incorporated into a mobile vehicle's exhaust system that reduce the amount of pollutants found in exhaust gases to environmentally harmless levels. The catalytic converter is placed under strenuous operating conditions due to experiencing constant vibrational and oscillating motions, axial and torsional loads, exposure to exhaust gas pollutants, temperature gradients of approximately 1,000° C. or more, corrosion, and other typical conditions.
Conventional catalytic converters can experience strain-induced fatigue due to constant vibrational and oscillating motions, axial and torsional loads, and thermal stress during operation. Some conventional exhaust systems for mobile vehicles employ existing flex coupling assemblies that decouple the exhaust system from the engine and/or from other exhaust system components. These assemblies are designed and manufactured separately from the catalytic converter and other exhaust system components. However, the exhaust system typically experiences several adverse effects stemming from these conventional flex coupling components. Adverse effects, such as exhaust gas stream flow restrictions, increased weight of the exhaust system, and additional costs associated with the additional components, are typically attributable to the existing flex coupling components. In addition, with emissions regulations becoming more stringent, catalytic converters are also being designed to attach to exhaust manifold assemblies. Exhaust manifold assemblies are typically mounted to pipes leading from the engine compartment. As a result, exhaust manifold assemblies are taking up space in the engine compartment as well as the exhaust system. Consequently, valuable underhood packaging space is becoming scarce.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus and method for manufacturing a catalytic converter having an integrated flexible coupling device.